


A love letter to her

by WantMyDamnCup



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantMyDamnCup/pseuds/WantMyDamnCup





	A love letter to her

Dear My Love,

It’s only been a day without you and I feel so lost. All I do is sit here in the dark and remember. Remember everything about our days together. 

How tightly you hugged me for the first time. How you grabbed my hand without even thinking about it. How once you smelled my perfume, you let your face lay against my palm and it looked like you finally relaxed. How you never stopped touching me. How your thumb would rub against my hand, even if you weren’t paying attention to me. How you moved my seat closer to yours at dinner. How pretty you looked when you smiled at me. How fast you got up out your chair when I asked if you were following me to the bathroom. How you looked at me when I danced in the mirror. How quickly you pulled me into you, how desperately you kissed me. How that kiss was everything I ever wanted. How you made time stop and had fireworks going off in my head. How dizzy I was everytime you pulled me in again. 

You make me feel so loved with every little thing you did, wether it was intentional or not. You made my head spin with how much affection you gave me.

How you held my hand outside. How you were practically tripping to make sure I didn’t have to walk in the snow. How you laughed at all my jokes. How you moved my bangs out my face, and laid down my frizz. How you felt me up, no matter who was around us. How when I told you to stop, you just gave me this dorky smile, and do it all over again five minutes later. How you would trace over my hands, and admire them. How you looked for me in the stands. How you introduced me as your girlfriend. How you never looked embarrassed of me, how you looked like all I did was made you happy. How you offered to pay for me. How you’d lay your head on top of mine when I put it on your shoulder. How you would read over my shoulder when I was texting. How you greeted me with a kiss on the temple before bringing me inside. How you cuddled me. How we switched how we were sitting a million times, and it was always comfy. How I never felt awkward with you. How soft you were. How you looked at me after you asked me to tell you how badly I wanted you. How your hands felt touching me. How you were so so happy when you won cards. How I couldn’t even be mad you won because you just looked so so happy. How quickly you kissed me everytime you got the chance. How your tongue felt in my mouth. How you just barely kissed me goodbye.

You are my little slice of heaven, you’re so addicting. All I can do is want you from a distance till I get another chance to savor you again. All I can do is miss you, knowing it won’t ever be the same was it was before we meet. I can’t help but wonder if it would be easier, if we had never met.

And I think it would. It would be so much easier. I’ve never missed someone this much. It hurts so badly. 

But knowing what the high is like with you, this low is nothing I can’t handle.

Till next time,  
Little bear


End file.
